<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Deviant Lives of Royals by Victor2K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502756">The Deviant Lives of Royals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K'>Victor2K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Barbie - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Barbie Movies, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, MILFs, Royalty, Sex Club, Yaoi, Yuri, dilf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An adult story inspired by Barbie Movies, focusing mostly on the adult characters</p><p>The Story of how Queen Genevieve and her friends learned the smut could be a good entertainment for them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Various Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DISCLAIMER</p><p>If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowdlege of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to.<br/>
Otherwise, you must leave this right now. This story is only to be read for people of proper age or in places where adult content<br/>
is not forbidden.<br/>
And this story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that.<br/>
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for being used on this fictional piece, that is only to be taken as fiction,<br/>
nothing else.<br/>
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out</p><p> </p><p>The Deviant Lives of the Royals and Non-Royals – A Barbie Movies Erotic Story Series</p><p>Prologue 1</p><p>“Once upon a time, in a land far away…”</p><p>I think everybody here is tired of silly stories who begin like this and finish with everybody (or almost) living ‘happily ever after’. Every single story in the world starts and finishes with such bullcrap and as well in the middle and everything else.</p><p>We were all fans of fairytales while we were kids, but I am talking about us being grown ups and deserving more. We deserve more from those stories, we demand to learn about what they did after the ‘happily ever after’ thing, what it happened after that…</p><p>Then if you agree with me, it’s time to show you another kind of fairytale. A tale where this mumbo jumbo isn’t to even exist. A tale as old as the time, as they say, but showcasing another side of our favorite characters that no one has dared to show you.</p><p>The dirty side of the royals</p><p>This is what are we going to talk about and we do start with it going to a place where we do meet the one that will lead our way to the fun…</p><p>In a unnamed kingdom (more on that later), lives a woman who lived the most of her life for her kingdom and her family. But as soon as things began to change, she found out she needed to fulfill the desires she was denied for so long.</p><p>She is Queen Genevieve. A widow, she ruled alone the land and was a quite loved and respected royal. Being a woman at her mid-age, she spent most of her life just for her reign and to take care of her daughter, Princess Anneliese.</p><p> </p><p>All these years she cared herself enough to raise Anneliese and to be a good ruler to her land. But she never forgot that she was, actually, a woman. And women have desires and wishes of their own.</p><p>Sexually? Of course!</p><p>Genevieve is a woman and had libido as every person in the world. But most of the time she kept it underneath the guise of stern mother and queen, trying to not acknowledge her own lustful thoughts, only keeping to herself between the walls of her royal bedroom, with her fingers and once in a while a device to replace the phallus she missed when her husband, the King, passed away.</p><p>There was, however, salvation for her case.</p><p>That saving grace came in the form of friends, mostly regal as her, who decided to help the Queen to finally liberate her libido and fantasies out, enjoying them freely with them.<br/>
Men and women from plenty of classes and ages (adult, of course), made Genevieve learn there was a world of debauchery she was missing out for years. The queen then decided to taste. And she loved it!</p><p>And even her daughter came to it!</p><p> </p><p>But to show you a who’s who, you have to wait for the next chapter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue 2 – Who’s Who (Part 1, About Some Horny Queen MILFs)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to meet the first ladies that shall join this story for the first lurid tale. Have fun</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue 2 – Who’s Who (Part 1, About Some Horny Queen MILFs)</p><p> </p><p>As said before, there are so many people in this ‘universe’ that might take a while talking about them. So better if we split them in ‘parts’ and try to find a way to stuck a story between these ‘parts’ to make better introduction about who is fucking who</p><p> </p><p>Of course great part of the story revolves around (as the title itself speaks) the royalty and the upper classes. There are people whose roots lay on the ‘working people’ side of the world but many of the main links of the erotic chain comes from the ones who hold nobility titles and have quite wealth at their hands.</p><p> </p><p>The ‘main link’ of this story, we already told, belongs to Queen Genevieve. But alongside him, she carried a quite number of fellow monarchy rulers who shared with her the same fire burning inside them. Behind the entire thing of being kings and queens who were serious on their papers as rulers and diplomatic figureheads, there were men and women horny as fuck and wishing to get their genitals and other parts properly filled. And the best detail on it: everybody is bisexual (well, when I mean everybody, also I fill the non-royals, but that’s to another part of this introduction).</p><p> </p><p>How do we begin this? Perhaps introducing some of Genevieve’s girlfriends to begin the steam with. She had plenty of lady friends/lovers who helped her during days where she needed some comfort and men weren’t available. As well when they feel fit to give pleasure as women should do.</p><p> </p><p>For the start, two of them will be the first ones to be introduced as they will help us to show the first glimpse on how the queen who is the center of our story and the reasons we are going to talk about it</p><p> </p><p>Queen Dora rules with her husband King Karl a place around the north, where coldness and snow makes themselves present during the harsh months of winter. A caring, fair and sometimes overprotective mother to her daughters Annika and Brietta, this short haired blonde could be just the kind of queen many desire to be or be ruled by.</p><p> </p><p>This is what people overall see. But when the castle doors were closed, Queen Dora was a different woman. Her sexual desires were well known among the royals and its associates. Not a nymphomaniac, but almost, that regal lady was the kind who never say no when her desires called her to. Her husband and daughters knew very well how the female ruler enjoyed the burning lustful desire consuming her, plus her many friends, most of them the recipients of such delight.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, due to her calm and serious demeanor, Dora knew how to keep her adventures in check and away from any gossip, but the ones who knew her always realized she was a slut and proud of that. A common theme among pretty much of the ladies in this series and that will be showcased through the story</p><p> </p><p>The other one was Queen Vera, from a lesser cold land. A widower like Genevieve, the two bonded because of that and soon became friends. Vera has only her only son, Daniel, in her life and she does the best to assure he is safe and he is going to find the right woman to marry. More about that later, of course.</p><p> </p><p>Given both being widows, Vera and Genevieve usually shared the same thoughts of life, raising alone children who they wanted to grow up and run their lives as the only heirs of their nations. But those bonds also grew to more intimate places as getting closer and closer and… you got it,</p><p> </p><p>As much as it happened between her and Dora, Genevieve and Vera also became two queens in love for each other. They both visited often not only for diplomatic reasons (at least since not many recognize the ‘diplomacy of the bed’ as a viable way to bring nations together). Soon, the other queens began some kind of ‘lesbian networking’ between each other so they could meet for enjoying themselves plus do all that gossiping and sharing the lewdness in their lives and within their families.</p><p> </p><p>These two already made Queen Genevieve cream many times and now it’s time to share you one story where they do it before we get to meet more of those MILF naughty queens there are..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>